


Echi immaginari

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Horcrux!Tom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: [Partecipa all’“All together contest” indetto da MaryBlack sul forum di EFP]
"La cosa che lo attrae sin dal primo istante è la sua resistenza consapevole.La nota perché ha impattato contro una perfetta barriera di Occlumanzia – è, per lui, una sfida eccitante.Osserva la ragazza con gli occhi degli altri e non può far altro che fissare l'incavo dei suoi seni, la sua pelle candida e inviolata che accoglierà il suo corpo di metallo.Non vede l'ora di adagiarsi sopra un livido, espandendo la cancrena."





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Partecipa all’“All together contest” indetto da MaryBlack sul forum di EFP]
> 
> [Conteggio parole: 499 con Utelio]  
> Nickname sul forum: Mitsuki91  
> Nickname su EFP: Mitsuki91  
> Titolo della storia: Echi immaginari  
> Pacchetto scelto: Coppia: Tom Riddle Jr./Hermione Granger. Indicazione: Quando Hermione Granger indossa il medaglione, l'Horcrux che vi dimora dentro arde di silenzioso piacere. La sua pelle è un letto invitante su cui giacere, perché conserva il candore che può appartenere soltanto a una vergine. Tramutare l'innocenza in atrocità è più eccitante che fortificare la malignità di esseri già corrotti – più intrigante che plagiare i deboli di mente. Un'anima marcia lo sa. Per questo, giorno dopo giorno, l'Horcrux sussurra promesse illusorie al cuore di Hermione. In un lento, ma letale processo, le spire del serpente si adoperano per trapassare i tessuti della carne, infettare il sangue e corrodere la purezza con un falso amore. Come vincere il male, quando si è oggetto del suo desiderio più intenso? NOTA BENE: l'Horcrux di Voldemort NON vuole Hermione in sé, desidera corromperla, renderla un'arma del male.  
> Rating: arancione  
> Contesto: durante la caccia agli Horcrux, quando il trio è in giro con la tenda  
> Genere: introspettivo, dark  
> Note/avvertimenti: /

 

 

La cosa che lo attrae sin dal primo istante è la sua resistenza consapevole.

La nota perché ha impattato contro una perfetta barriera di Occlumanzia – _è, per lui, una sfida eccitante._

Osserva la ragazza con gli occhi degli altri e non può far altro che fissare l'incavo dei suoi seni, la sua pelle candida e inviolata che accoglierà il suo corpo di metallo.

_Non vede l'ora di adagiarsi sopra un livido, espandendo la cancrena._

 

***

 

Ci prova di notte, quando il controllo è disturbato dai sogni.

È consapevole che dovrà comunque indossare una maschera e veste quindi i panni di Harry Potter, _infinito nemico che gli calza a pennello_.

Quando entra la vede dinanzi a sé.

"Credevo che fosse più facile" confessa lei – _una colpa segreta_ "Mi dispiace, non sono pronta. Non sono abbastanza brava".

"Tu sei la migliore" risponde Tom, senza esitare.

_E lei stringe a sé l'inganno con gratitudine._

 

***

 

"Lui non ti meritava" sussurra Tom.

Il punto è che è vero. Ron è uno zotico umorale e il fatto che se ne sia andato è un bene. Deve solo farglielo _capire_.

"Guardami, Hermione. Soli, siamo più forti".

"Cosa possiamo fare?" chiede lei, fra le lacrime.

"Lascialo entrare" la abbraccia Tom – _con le parole e con il corpo di sogno_ "Sconfiggilo dall'interno".

"... Non sono sicura, Harry".

Tom non insiste fino alla terza sera.

 

***

 

Recitare una doppia coppia è fin troppo facile. La proiezione mentale rispecchia ciò che Hermione vuole vedere – e quindi lui è Harry, _l'amico_ , e lui è Tom, _il nemico_.

Combattono un duello con la giusta dose di realismo; Tom infligge ferite ad entrambi e loro faticano per prevalere.

_Hermione ha un sorriso orgoglioso e distorto sul volto._

E quando Tom viene sconfitto – diventa un inutile ammasso di fuoco e cenere – lei lascia andare la bacchetta e gli si getta fra le braccia.

_Lo bacia, convinta di assaporare la giustizia._

Tom ricambia con ardore e, quando si scosta, tocca con la mano l'incavo dei seni della ragazza – _là, dove il Tom che brucia le ha lanciato uno Schiantesimo, lui scende con la bocca e infetta il livido con il suo veleno._

 

***

 

Si rende conto che lei ha abbassato la guardia perché si ritrova a guardare il mondo con i suoi occhi – _vede Harry, Harry con i capelli lunghi e il sorriso mesto, Harry con una bacchetta rotta e un libro in mano._

Lo osserva e sente il senso di colpa salire – _i desideri sbagliati_ – e in quel momento sussurra: "Smettila di pensarci. _Lui_ non ti merita".

L'immagine di Ron sparisce e Hermione si porta due dita alle labbra, facendo assaporare a Tom il sapore della sua pelle.

 

***

 

La rabbia non è sapere che la sua morte arriverà per colpa di quell'idiota emotivo, che ha trovato miracolosamente un'arma efficace.

La rabbia è assistere alla propria fine senza sapere se avrebbe potuto rendere Hermione _sua_.

È per quello che lo ferisce in quel modo. È per quello che la bacia un'ultima volta – _ed è allora che altrove, nel bosco, una ragazza pura dalla pelle candida e inviolata si tocca le labbra._

Tom sorride – _furia dentro a un incubo_ – e il freddo metallo si spezza spegnendo ogni eco immaginario.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell'Autore: La storia è stata pesantemente limitata dal numero di parole. Calcola che sono partita da una versione di 900 e passa e… Ho tagliato, tagliato e riarrangiato il tutto. Però ne sono soddisfatta, dai. Il tutto è un po’ soffuso; le varie scene hanno parecchio stacco temporale per forza di cose e molto è rimasto non detto, ma intuibile. Spero che si percepisca l’atmosfera e il lento cedere di Hermione, che non sa nemmeno a cosa si sta arrendendo – e sì, se ci hai letto Harmony ci hai letto giusto; non sono mai stata amante della coppia ma mi è venuto naturale, non so perché.  
> Non credo di aver molto altro d’aggiungere, se non che il titolo al solito mi ha fatto dannare (a questo proposito, mi è parsa molto evocativa la figura degli “echi immaginari”, perché Tom corrompe Hermione a sogni – quindi non reali – e sussurri che rimbalzano nella sua mente, confondendosi – quindi echi). La storia, poi, parla da sé.


End file.
